Finding Comfort
by redskin122004
Summary: Izuku finds himself worried about one certain acid user. Given how she is normally a ball is sunshine, she hasn't been that. Izuku takes up the challenge to find the root of the problem and fix it. After all, it's a hero's job to meddle in things. Cross-post on Ao3 Comic on Falaemportuguesbaby tumblr
1. Dancing Lesson

Izuku breathed deeply as he performed the six-step maneuver, going through the motions slowly at first before picking up speed. It was essentially a warm up for him as he quickly transitioned from one direction to the other in an effort to not be predictable as Ashido would say.

 _"Doing the same move gets boring, and people start expecting it if you constantly do it!"_

This was after the fact he had done a full set of random movements to get his body to loosen up. By this point, he was using it more as a strength exercise due to how it worked out his entire body; arms, legs, and core. The fact this was one of many basic movesets with even more advance sets in the wings made Izuku shiver with anticipation on what else the acid user could teach him.

Frankly, he wouldn't be surprised to think that Ashido was probably the strongest of all the girls in class, aside from Tsuyu and her frog mutation quirk. He looked up to see Ashido doing her own warm up, performing air shuffles in such a fast pace it looked far too easy for her. She was showing skills, coordination, and strength that had nothing to do with her quirk. The movements were so natural for her that there was no pause whenever she switch directions, almost as she was water itself.

Izuku couldn't help but admire that dedication to such a tough art of dancing. Then again, said teaching definitely helped him out during his battle with Gentle, and ended up asking Ashido to teach him more advance movesets. Izuku gaze shifted to Ashido's face and couldn't help but frown.

She wasn't smiling.

For the entire school year that he knew her; Ashido was always smiling, full to the brim of positive energy that it was almost infectious, her cheers and laughter always brought everyone around their spirits up. After the festival, he began to notice her frowning more often than not. Most of the time she tries to hide it away from others, but he seen her. Biting her nails, clenching her fists, working even harder during Hero class than ever before. He was getting worried about her and what she could possibly be going through.

Seeing the look of frustration and sadness made Izuku pause in his windup, hopping up to his feet while dusting his hand off as he made his way to her. He couldn't help but be reminded of Iida…

Which led to Iida finding Stain and leading to the whole fiasco Izuku and Todoroki found themselves in.

He wasn't going to allow that to happen again.

"Ashido?"

"Ah?!" Mina finished the rep she was on, looking up to Midoriya with surprise. She nearly face planted with his call, but she managed to finish her rep before flowing into a seated position to rest, impressing Midoriya greatly at her recovery from the startled jump. Usually she was more aware of her surroundings. "Oh! Finish your warm-up? That's good, I want to teach you something new today! You been getting these moves down quick, but that is to be expected from a teacher great as me!"

Mina gave a snobbish laugh, head held high as she did so. To anyone else, no one would think anything different about how she was acting. But Mina could tell right away that Midoriya wasn't buying it. She could see the frown working it's way on his face, the small purse of his lips to show annoyance, as rare as it was to see in his features.

 _'Yeah… figured it wouldn't work. Midoriya is like a dog with a bone when he wants to help… then again, I'm not any better.'_

Izuku crossed his arms, clearly unamused at her little stint. Mina falter a little at the serious mood the air around them had taken. She couldn't help but mentally curse the sweet boy in front of her for being so perceptive.

"Ashido, are you okay?"

"Oh. I'm fine Midoriya!" Mina waved her hand, attempting to move on with the dancing. She didn't want to unload her problems on the boy in front of her. Mostly because he was part of said problem, number one in fact given the amount of problems he found himself in.

"Ashido…"

"Please drop it." She mentally winced at how cold her voice became. This was her problem, no one else's. She will work through it, that should be enough for him to drop it.

"No."

 _'Damnit!'_

"I let someone go after they told me they were fine, or were too scared to ask for help…" Izuku turn his head away with a grim look, "I ended up in the middle of their problem anyways."

Mina eyes widen as a grin grew on Midoriya's face as he look back to her. "A hero is suppose to meddle in affairs that are not their own. Turns out I'm pretty good at it."

 _'How cool~!'_

Midoriya suddenly rubbed his neck, somewhat nervous but still maintain eye contact with her own. "Lately, ever since the Festival, you been sort of distant from everyone. You don't smile or laugh that much. You look tired, even now."

Mina turn away, hugging herself somewhat as she kicked at the ground. She hadn't even realized she has been doing this stuff if Midoriya hadn't brought it to her attention. As she thought back in the two weeks since the Festival, she realized that he was right.

"You look sad… It doesn't look right. I don't know, but lately you just look so upset and I want to help in any way I can!"

 _'Damn… I can't say no to that face.'_

Mina looked away, grimacing slightly before closing her eyes and taking a breath. She knew he wasn't going to drop it, he would be on this for weeks if given the chance, he had determination in spades after all. She gave an annoyed sigh, looking at Midoriya with a bemused smile.

Might as well bite the bullet and just let him do his thing.

"Tonight."

"Eh?"

"Come down stairs tonight, 2 A.M."

"So early!" Mina couldn't help but give a laugh, enjoying the shock on his face. She gave a warm smile as she look to the ground.

"Yeah, lots of old corny movies come on, and since there is no class tomorrow, the teachers don't really mind." Mina turn to him, a grin on her face. "We will talk then, not a moment sooner! Okay!"

"Uh?! Sure?"

"Alrighty! Now get ready, Midori! I'm gonna teach you the steps to the Windmill! You ready!?" Mina figured that was enough for Midoriya, given that he took a moment to look her in the eyes. Once again, a chill race up her spine, but it was far more pleasant feeling when the familiar confidant grin appeared.

"YES MA'AM!"

A/N: Hey everyone, name is Redskin122004, been on a hiatus for a long while now. Its been almost 2 years since my last story writing attempts.

As for the story, this will be a mainly Izuku/Mina. I adore both characters greatly, and find the ships between the two of them sweet. i am hoping to add to the mix with my own take.


	2. Movie Night

**"I AM HERE! AS AN ALARM! WAKE UP!"**

Izuku groaned as he reached for his phone. His hand fumble around before grabbing it.

 **"WAKE UP AND SMELL THE SMASH!"**

"I really need to change the alarm." Izuku muttered to himself, giving an amused smile as he shut it off. He looked at the time with some confusion on why his alarm went off in the first place.

 _'1:45 in the morning. Why did I set the alarm so early? Oh, right, Ashido.'_

Izuku yawned as he search for a shirt, glad he went to bed early. The dance practice went smoothly, and Ashido showed him the more advance move called airflares, which more or less cemented in Izuku's eyes that the acid user had some incredible strength hiding beneath her figure.

Izuku walked out of his room, rubbing his stomach and yawning as he made his way down the hall to the stairs.

 _'I hope I can help Ashido. It doesn't seem right to just let her flounder by herself. Seeing her sad or mad doesn't suit her. She looks much better smiling and laughing…'_

Izuku stopped at the top of the stairs, his eyes widened at the thought as his entire face turn bright red. He also just realized he was going see said girl in a few minutes.

 _'You're just meeting a friend. You're just helping her. You are not going to do anything that would make it awkward. Just meeting one of the prettiest girls in class… just me and her…. Alone… with no else around.'_

Izuku had gotten to the last set of stairs a mess.

 _'OhgodwhatifImessup?WhatifIruinwhateverIbuildupwithher?WhatifshetellseveryoneI'macreep?!Whatifateachercatchesusandthinkswearedoingsomething?!IwillruinAshido'slifewithmymeddling?!Justgobackupstairsandforgetthiseverhappen! YES! THAT'S IT! I'LL JUST TELL HER I SLEPT THROUGH MY ALARM!'_

Izuku reached the ground floor, only just realizing he made no effort to stop himself.

 _'GAAAAH?! I'M ALREADY HERE! QUICK! GO BACK UP-'_

"Midori? Is that you?"

 _'AAAAAAHHHHHH!'_

He turned to see the large screen TV on, the couches were empty however. Somewhat confused he walked to the living area, only to see a large bundle of pillows and blankets on the floor at the foot of the couch. Within said bundles was the pink acid user herself, her face poking out from the pile with a small grin.

"Hey there Midori. Come!" Mina threw off the blanket and patted the floor next to her. "Join me for movie night!"

"S-sure." Izuku stuttered out, quickly placing himself next to the girl. He open his mouth, only to snap shut as she threw the blanket over him and scoot close, her body close to his own.

His mind on the verge of shutting down by this action alone.

 _'Close! Really close! And… smells kind of nice? Ah! No! Bad Deku! Bad! Although it smells like… lemons? Limes? It's actually nice.'_

"Thanks for coming… I wasn't really sure on coming down myself to be honest." Mina gave a small sigh as she lean back on the pillows she gathered,waving Izuku back to join her. Said boy hesitated for a moment before leaning back and nearly sinking into mass of softness. "But I didn't want you to think I was pulling a fast one on ya."

 _'She's nervous too…'_

Izuku turn his head, seeing Mina her bite her lip, her eyes filled with nervousness as she looked at the boy beside her. Izuku mentally picked up the pieces of his frayed mind and spoke up.

"To here I am help."

 _'Somebody just kill me… please.'_

"What?" Mina giggled as the boy groaned as he cover his face with a pillow. Taking a deep breathe before removing it.

"S-sorry. I am still waking up." Izuku face burned as he stare at the screen. A commercial was on, going about the new statue figure of All Might in all his gaunt glory. Selling for an absurd price, like all other things with All Might's appearance attached to it.

"You know, All Might lately has been hating it when they use his likeness this way." Izuku said out loud, causing Mina to look up at the TV and grimace.

"I can't believe they are selling a statue of him looking like that." She muttered as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

"All Might has been trying to get several of the companies he sold his likeness to cut back on his true form." he grabbed the pillow and began to squeeze it in his hands. He turn to see Mina give him a confused gaze. "Uh?"

"Oh right, you and All Might are pretty tight?" Mina hit her closed fist on her open palm, causing Izuku to nearly choke in surprise. "I see you and All Might talking all the time."

"You have?!" Izuku was stunned at this information.

"Oh yeah. He always pulls you aside and stuff, then again your guys quirks are… similar." Izuku began to panic as she trailed off.

 _'Did she figure it out? What do I do?! Should I… just tell the truth?'_

"You can be burned out by your quirks…" Mina said finally after a moment of silence. She suddenly leaned her head against his shoulder, causing the boy to freeze as her hand search for his own before grasping it, giving a tight squeeze.

"A-a-ashido?!"

"He must of been trying to teach you how to handle the strain, so it wouldn't happen to you." She said quietly, Izuku's face burned as her hand held his own.

 _'Soft…'_

Izuku expected it to be callous given her quirk, but it was almost amazingly soft, and warm.

 _'I'm holding a girl's hand!'_

Izuku's train of thought screech to a halt when he heard a sniff. Mina sniff as she rubbed her eyes with a free hand, not once letting go of Izuku's.

"Ashido?"

"I'm scared." Mina whispered, turning to look at him. "When I applied to UA, I figured I can be a hero to help everyone. 'Look! Its Alien Queen!' they would say. I want try and make people feel safe whenever I arrive. Ya know?"

"Yeah…" Izuku couldn't help but feel like he found kinship with Mina. "You… you want to be a hero to help people?"

"Yeah? I mean, why else would you be a hero?"

 _'Kacchan and Mineta can tell you.'_

"But… ever since I… we started the school year, we've just been under attack." Mina whispered as she stare at the tv, another ad playing on screen. "The USJ was the start of it, villains attacking us just as we started our hero training. Tsuyu, Iida, Todoriko, and you got attacked during our workplace training. Then that whole thing at I-Island, I mean… Ochako told me you guys were shot at Midori! With machine guns!"

 _'Alright, let's not bring up the fact that I also joined All Might in the fight with a guy that had multiple quirks and some sort of quirk enhancing device.'_

Izuku started wide eye as Mina quickly pulled him into a hug, trying to hold the tears as she continued on.

"Then there was the camp! And then Bakugo was kidnapped! Your arms were shattered! Everyone was hurt in some way! And not even a day later you guys race off to get Bakugo! That man All Might faced was there and you guys could of been killed! And if that wasn't enough! A couple of weeks later you had to go face the Yakuza! Yakuza?! The big boss himself! I saw the video, Midori! You had that little girl on your back and you were fighting some giant monster!"

"A-a-ashido?"

"And suddenly when I think, 'Finally, there can't possibly be a villain attack at the Festival.' You were attacked just buying rope!"

"Ah… I sort of… attacked him." Izuku corrected quietly, causing Mina to look up at him with an incredulous look, eyes puffy with tears. "He was planning on attacking UA, and I didn't even know who he was at first, but I recognized him from the videos eventually. I figured he was going to attack the school to make an example… I begged him, begged, not to attack the Festival...but he refused."

Mina held onto Izuku, giving a small whimper as she buried her head into his chest. Izuku swallowed as he hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her.

"Why is this happening…" Mina cried softly, and Izuku couldn't help but hug her tighter. "Why did this happen to us? I just want to help people…"

"I…"

 _'What can I say? I don't know what to say. How can I… help her?'_

"I'm sorry for being a hassle." Izuku whispered, feeling miserable about being one of the main cause of Mina's troubles.

"It's not your fault."

"It kind of is." Izuku stare at the floor, the warmth of the hug giving him some comfort. "Everything you just said, I been hurt the most in almost all of them."

"It's-"

"Ashido…" Mina looked up, seeing Izuku giving her a sad smile. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Mina stare at him, gold irises locking onto emeralds, her face scrunching up as the tears she so desperately tried to hold back finally broke loose. She began to cry openly, sobbing into his chest as Izuku held her, whispering apologies to her non-stop.

Izuku didn't really know what to do but just hold her. He could barely talk to girls, at the moment he had one in his arms bawling her eyes out. He was just winging it by this point, but it seem to be working as Mina's cries petered off to small hiccups and sniffing.

"Stupid Midori… I said it's not your fault." Mina muttered after some time, face still buried in his chest.

"Sorry Ashido. It's just that you listed all that happen to us and I was in majority of them." Izuku stare up at the ceiling, "So, I really have to apologize for making you worried."

Mina looked up to him with an unamused look, her eyes taking in Izuku's face as he looked back down with a grin. Her cheeks flushed lilac, forcing her to dig her face back into his chest.

"Stupid, cute Midori."

Izuku heard it well enough, his entire face lit up like a stoplight, but held himself in check as best he could. He couldn't help but give a nervous chuckle as he felt Mina squeeze him a little harder.

"I just don't want to feel helpless anymore. I want to make sure everyone makes it." Mina quietly stated. "Everyone has been fighting and all I have done was sit there and be stupid."

"You're not stupid, Ashido."

"I'm practically last in class, and Denki is more or less tied with me in terms of grades. I'm not even sure how I got in UA in the first place." Mina grumbled as she shifted her weight, causing her generous bosoms to lay against Izuku's chest.

 _'B-boobs! Focus, Izuku! Now is not the time for that!'_

"Ashido, I seen you during hero course, you done such an amazing job at it." Izuku started, his eyes shining with a familiar light Mina had seen whenever he goes on about heroes.

"Its the only thing keeping me from being last."

"So? Ashido, your quirk alone requires so much control and focus so you don't hurt anyone. I seen you use it in ways I would never of dreamed of. Then there's your dancing skills, showing how strong and flexible you are. I'm pretty sure you are the strongest girl in our class." Izuku praised highly, causing the acid user to flush a little.

"Pretty sure Tsuyu is the strongest." she said quietly, only to give a wince and Izuku gently flicked one of her horns. "Ah! Midori, why?"

"Y-you know how I am… I want to help y-you, so I am doing my best. I'm more surprised I am not a blubbering mess right now. Especially with y-you so close and p-pretty."

Mina couldn't help but smile a little at this bit. "Pretty am I, Mr. Midoriya?"

Izuku was glowing by this point as Mina gave him half-lidded eyes. "Y-yes! Probably one of the prettiest in class!"

Mina closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, causing Izuku swallow as she gave a small sigh.

"You are such a cinnabon Midori."

"Eh?" Izuku shook his head as his discarded the words. He can freak out later about this. Mina was just being a normal tease like always, and while enjoyable, he figured that Mina was overwhelmed by all the attacks. She felt the way she is because she hadn't been able help in any way.

Everyone was fighting and people were getting hurt but all she was doing sitting back, doing nothing.

"Ashi...Mina."

Mina froze at this. She knew Izuku was crazy formal in addressing everyone, always calling everyone by their family name.

"I think you can be a great heroine. You will probably be the best. And I want to be by your side when you find your place." Izuku said with confidence, inside he was trying to keep it together. Mina gave a small giggle at the praise, knowing how hard it was for the boy. "I promise we will make it through this… and I hope you be there with us whenever the League shows their face, beating them back. You are not weak, far from it. The fact that you are still here at UA, still trying to become a hero means you believe you can make a difference. I believe that too."

Mina stayed silent for a moment, her eyes searching his own, before giving him the most beautiful smile.

At least in his eyes.

"Thank you… Izuku." The boy felt his heart jump a little at her saying his first name, the feeling of accomplishment filling him as Mina snuggled up to him.

The sound of argument brought him out of his high however.

"Eh?"

"Oh! The movie started!" Mina let go of him, but still remain close. Izuku never noticed Mina search for his hand and grab hold.

English was being spoken on the movie, but it thankfully had some subtitles on the bottom screen. "Hehe! It's an American classic!"

 _"-of weak people! Of people ripe for destruction! Cowards! No longer willing to fight!"_

"Wha-" Izuku watched as the man pouring tea put the apparently 'hot' kettle on the man's hand, before a 'fight' ensued.

It was less of a fight and more of a long running gag in Izuku's opinion, but Mina was eating it up.

"I can see it in your eyes Izuku." Mina smiled at him, the look of pure confusion on his face. "It's not a serious movie. Just a funny film to pass the time."

"Oh!" Izuku watched as the man said a quip, forcing open the shutters, only to swing back and slam him in the head. This cause both teens to laugh and settle in to watch the movie.

For Izuku, it was a wonderful feeling to simply relax and enjoy himself, especially from earlier when he was doing his best to help Mina.

For Mina, the relief of telling someone her troubles and having them understand. Even promising to help her through them, lifted a large burden that she didn't realize she had.

For both teens, it was the comfort they felt with one another that made them relax further, and bonding over the silly movie.

They never once noticed their hands entwined with one another, too busy enjoying the movie and the other's company.


	3. Morning After

Izuku was feeling great.

More than great really. It was almost bliss-like, waking up in the morning. Ever so slowly, conscience return to him, but couldn't help but frown a little.

There was a lot of noise, hush as it was, it was a little annoying. He rolled on his back, fully regretting pulling away the fluffy pillow he had his face buried in.

Ever so slowly he open his eyes, expecting to see the ceiling in his room.

Well it was there, but several forms drifted into view.

Jiro had a devious grin on her face, with her phone out. Denki sliding up next to her, a look of pure awe on his face. And finally the stern glare of Iida to complete the package, as he looked down on Izuku.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Izuku groaned as he rubbed his face.

"Dude, we are definitely not in your room." Jiro said with a chuckle, her phone still pointing at him. Izuku pulled his hand away in confusion as Jiro's smile became even wider. "Had a good time last night, Midoriya?"

"Eh?" Izuku slowly took in his surroundings, noticing at that moment he was on the living room floor. Last night finally came to mind, causing the boy to blink in surprise. It was the small mumble from his side that cause him to freeze in place.

Ever so slowly, his gaze drift down to see the fun-loving acid user clutching his side, face buried into his ribs. He can also feel her legs, ever so soft legs, entangled within his own.

 _'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'_

"You can feel his thoughts screaming with that face." Denki said with a chuckle, all the while Jiro was recording it. Jiro couldn't help but notice the look of sheer panic melted away with concern as Izuku narrow his eyes, quickly locking onto Iida.

The President of class 1-A pointed directly and Izuku, taking a moment to inhale to start his tirade at staying up late and performing actions that disrespect UA.

Only to get a pillow to the face, and the way he stumbled back, Izuku put a little of his quirk into the throw.

"Shh!" Izuku held up his finger to shush the group, especially staring hard at Iida to get him silent. "I was helping Mi-Ashido last night."

"You gotta teach me your ways, Midoriya." Denki whispered, only to fall back a step as Izuku gave him an annoyed look.

"What time is it?" Izuku asked as he pulled the blanket to cover Mina's form, the room was quite cold, and Mina wasn't exactly wearing thick clothing… or clothing that covered much.

"9." Iida stated, not at all happy with Izuku.

"Look, guys. Seriously, I can't say what I helped Ashido with. Its personal, and not in that way, Denki." Izuku sighed as the very curious looks he was receiving. "And thanks for keeping everyone from crowding us."

"You should of seen Mineta." Jiro sighed as put the phone away when she wasn't going to receive anymore funny reactions. "Sero had to tape his mouth shut and drag him out of the building from the fuss he was kicking up."

"Yeah, like I know I am friends with him. But what he was saying made me really think he is garbage." Denki rubbed his head while Iida had an annoyed look.

"I will need to speak to him, his conduct was unbecoming of a student, or a person in general." Iida frowned for a moment as he looked at Izuku.

"Nothing happen, Iida. Just came down and helped her out, watched a movie and fell asleep." Izuku sighed, but was grateful that the boy nodded and walked away.

"Come on you two," Iida said out loud, causing the two to groan, but otherwise complied with the order.

Izuku waved at them as they left, a tired groan escaping as he look down at the girl sleeping soundly at his side.

 _'Beautiful…'_ Izuku felt his face burn at the thought, finding himself mesmerized by her appearance.

Exotic was the first thing that popped into his mind. Everything about her stands out. Hot Pink, her skin and hair, she stood out in a crowd even if she wasn't trying to be the center of attention. Then with her loud and outgoing personality, she was basically the life of a party. She could land a job as a model, or even a professional dancer, it would be easy for her.

And yet… she wanted to be a hero.

He couldn't help but admire her, the choices she made to be here. To Izuku, she would be the greatest of heroes, and he hopes he can help her attain that goal.

Seeing her so relax and carefree made Izuku regret his next decision.

"Mina." he gently rubbed her shoulder, trying to wake her up slowly. Mina's face pinched in discomfort, burying her head into his side. "Mina. It's time to wake up."

"I don't wanna." Mina whimpered, her arms wrapping around him, causing him to turn bright red.

"Come on, Mina. You have to wake up." Izuku said in a slightly louder tone. Mina groaned as she rolled away, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She looked to Izuku with some confusion.

"What are doing in my room, Izu?" Mina managed out before she began to yawn. "Not that I mind. Pretty nice to wake up with a cute boy to see."

 _'Izu? C-cute?!'_ Izuku shook his head at this. "We are in the living room, Mina."

"Eh?" Mina blinked, bleary eyes taking in the room she was in before it sank in. "Oh… did we…?"

"Sleep. Yes." Izuku said with some embarrassment. Rubbing his neck awkwardly, he looked at Mina with a shy smile. "Most of the class saw us. Jiro took pictures."

Mina's cheeks lit up at that, groaning as she grabbed a pillow and covered her face. "Aw man. She is going to rubbed it in my face."

"S-sorry."

"It's not your fault, Izu." Mina pulled the pillow away, her cheeks still red but a ready smile on her face. "I have to admit though, it was probably the best sleep I had for a long while. Do you mind being my teddy bear for a few nights?"

 _'T-T-TEDDY BEAR?!'_ Mina giggled at the stun look on Izuku, gentle ribbing him as she got up. Izuku froze as he got a face full of revealing thighs and legs, his thoughts immediately on the sensation he felt when he woke up. _'Those shorts are too short!'_

"Come on, Teddy. Help me get my blankets and pillows."

"R-right!" Izuku quickly reached down to pick several of the pillows, he raised his head to ask a question, only for it to die as he stared as Mina bent down at the waist to pick up a pillow, giving Izuku a clear view of her rear. His face lit up and he quickly began to pick up the rest of the items on the ground, desperately trying to show he wasn't perving on the acid wielder.

They quickly clean the mess up and headed towards the elevator, Mina humming a tune while Izuku recovered from the earlier incident. Both teens squeezed in, causing both of them to chuckle as they tried to keep the mass of pillows and blankets in their arms.

"It was fun." Mina said as the elevator began to rise, Izuku turn to her with a questioning look. "Last night, I mean. It was nice to share all that with someone, kind of a relief really."

"It was. I'm glad I was able to help." Izuku gave her a big smile, which she return with gusto.

"We should do it again next week. Same time. You up for it?" Mina asked, the boy began to blush a little but slowly nodded his head.

"I w-would like that." Izuku managed out, causing Mina to hum in thought.

"It was also… nice to sleep like that. Maybe we should do it my room though. No more free shows for everyone." Mina couldn't help but laugh as Izuku choked with shock.

"M-mina!?"

"I trust you." she said quietly as the elevator began to slow. "I always trusted you. I just wish we talked sooner, ya know?"

"Y-yeah." Izuku gave a small smile, "I wish I spoke up more. We're friends… right?"

"Of course, silly." Mina giggled as she stepped out of the elevator and headed towards her room. She managed to open the door and quickly lifted the burden from Izuku's arms to place them on her bed.

"I guess we'll talk later?" Izuku asked, rubbing his arm nervously, but Mina just smiled.

"That sounds like a plan." Mina grin and nodded, enjoying the smile she received in return.

"O-okay!" Izuku walked away with a skip in his step, making his way towards the elevator. He stepped in and pushed the button to his floor.

"Hey wait!" Izuku frown as he held out his arm to stop the doors from closing. He saw Mina walk up to him with a chuckle. "Almost forgot something."

"What? Downstairs?"

"No. This." Before Izuku could really move, Mina lean in close, gently kissing him on the cheek. For a long moment, Mina remain there before finally pulling away and stepping off the elevator. Her own face glowing but still with the same smile. "Thank you, Izuku. Remember, same time next week! Don't be late for our date night! Bye~!"

Izuku remain frozen as the doors closed, and rise to his floor. For a single long moment, Izuku didn't move at all, the sensation of the kiss causing him to remain motionless. Even as the doors open, Izuku remain in the same spot, but ever so slowly a smile slowly grace his face as it began to hit him what happen.

 _'I GOT KISSED BY A GIRL!'_

Izuku's face was steaming as he also recall what else the acid-user had said.

 _'I'M GOING ON A DATE NEXT WEEK!'_

-Teacher's lounge-

All Might rubbed his head as he graded the test in hands, giving a sigh as he marked it. "Bakugo my boy, you really need to cut back on the attack mentality."

"Bakugo again?" Present Mic chuckled as he typed something up on his computer. "The boy is in serious need of chilling. Thursday I saw him screaming at everyone for eating too loud."

"Or get a girlfriend. Much like the one I saw last night scored when I was doing my rounds." Midnight giggled as she pulled out her phone before bringing up her gallery. "See!"

All Might took one look and nearly spat up blood at seeing young Midoriya and Ashido embraced in one another's arms, sleeping quite peacefully if the smiles on their faces were anything to go by.

"Ho Ho! Midoriya eh?" Mic said with a chuckle. "Didn't know the boy had it in him."

"Why didn't you reprimand them?" Midnight rolled her eyes as she stared at the dry-eye hero/teacher, who was silent until he saw the picture.

"One. They are still fully clothed. Two. The rule states they cannot leave the dorms, and as far as I can see, they are still in building." Midnight listed while she sat down at her desk. "We are not Shiketsu, its perfectly acceptable for them to date."

"I should probably ask the Nedzu to make that rule in the next staff meeting."

"YOU WILL NOT!"

All Might huffed as Midnight began to threaten Eraserhead with gusto, chuckling as he finished with his grading. He thought back on the picture, seeing Midoriya's smile that way made him realize it's the first time he ever seen such a smile.

Content. Blissful even.

Ashido herself look like she was on Cloud 9, and if he was honest, looked utterly relieved.

"Leave them be, Aizawa." All Might coughed as he began to pack up. "Besides, we trust the students yes?"

"I seem to recall them being in places they shouldn't be, fighting villains they shouldn't be fighting." the man grumbled as he sank into his chair.

"True. But eventually we have to let them go." All Might said quietly, causing most of the teachers to fall silent. All Might gave a tired grin as he looked at the all. "They are the future heroes after all… they are just… more experienced than others. I believe in them. I think we can trust them enough to be safe."

Eraserhead grimaced but nodded his head. "Fine, but I think we should start telling to keep it in their pants."

"Yeah, you do that." Midnight rolled her eyes. "I will give them real advice, like buy condoms and practice safe sex."

All Might couldn't help but spit up blood as he laughed as the two teachers began to argue over the details. Perhaps he should inform Mother Midoriya of the situation?

"Midnight?"

"Yes All Might?"

"Can you send me that picture? I think it will make a nice surprise when I talk to the boy's mother later today."

"You are evil, All Might… tell me the results later."

"Of course!"

 **A/N:** And thats a wrap! sorry everyone, but thats the end of this little story. i might pick up on it later, but this one is finished.

I am, however, going to keep my making stores for this group. I am currently working on something a little different from what I seen here or on Ao3. So keep an eye out for it!

Thank you for reading!

~Redskin122004


End file.
